thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
The Familiar of Zero Wiki:Editing Policy
This page lists the policies and rules when editing pages in the wiki. Writing General * Write articles with objectivity and according to the canon series. Avoid giving biased, opinionated, or subjective points of view when writing content. * Do not be too specific when writing the content or description about the plot or various events. Write straight to the point while still encompassing the main idea to avoid having very lengthy articles. * Do not add unnecessary and non-canonical content to articles. * Articles should be written in present tense. Historical events and past occurrences are exceptions. * Cite references according to the series; as much as possible, refer to the light novel series. If not, refer to the anime; refer to the manga if the former two are not available. ** Cite references most especially those whose happenings are limited to a single series, especially spin-off series. Perspective * Apply third-person perspective when writing articles, except for quotations. * Do not write with first-person perspective, as this may connote to an opinion or a personal speculation. Language * British English is appreciated, but American English may also be adopted when writing. * Use Japanese characters when translating names, places, etc. according to how they were mentioned in the series. In case of unavailability or difficulty in translating, feel free not to include such characters. ** Use katakana most especially when translating non-Japanese characters. ** If applicable, use kanji especially on Japanese characters. ** In any case, include the romanization of the characters after the katakana or kanji and in italic. Links * Avoid including too much links on articles. * Link articles once, with the exceptions on infoboxes. ** In the case of having relatively long parts under one heading, feel free to add links for another time when it appears in the latter part/s for an easier and more efficient reference when readers reach the latter part with the character appearing more than once. * Include Wikipedia links that may better and further enhance the information and content. Examples are out-of-Halkeginia or real world items, tools, or persons. ** When editing, the format for the link is namearticle name according to how it is to appear on the page.(Example) Formatting Bold * Write the name of an article in boldface the first time it appears in the article itself. ** For pages with articles preceding the name itself, only make the actual name boldfaced. * Editors may use bold when some terms that are relevant to the article are introduced in a latter time. Italic * Use italics for general emphasis, though in a controlled manner. * Italicise characters that are translated in Japanese, specifically the romanization of such characters. Underline * Avoid underlined text when writing articles. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS, except when writing abbreviations. * Avoid writing in bold and italic together in one article especially when only used for emphasis, except when applying the rule simultaneously. Note An example is: Louise de La Vallière results to Louise de La Vallière See Also * * Central Wikia Help:Wikitext Navigation Category:Policy